


I'd Do You

by stories_from_the_7th_floor



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_from_the_7th_floor/pseuds/stories_from_the_7th_floor
Summary: The McCords come home after an evening full of booze.





	I'd Do You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm always writing saucy sexy stuff. Idk what's wrong with me. Enjoy! xx

The McCords were barely inside the front door before Henry snagged one of Elizabeth's gloved hands and pulled her toward him, interrupting her beeline for the closet to remove her coat. Icy winter air swirled around them as the front door swung shut, and she stumbled backward into his body, gripping his shoulders with gloved hands to steady herself as he sloppily caught her lips with his. He swallowed her giggles with his open mouth and greedily nibbled at her lower lip. She could taste gin on his breath and knew that she probably tasted of sweet wine.

Elizabeth discarded her gloves and threw them onto the floor behind Henry's back before placing one hand on the nape of his neck and using the other to comb through his graying hair. She held onto him as she kicked off her heels, then pulled him down to her level after losing the few inches that placed them at almost the same height. After a few moments, Henry placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away softly to hold her at arm's length. She crossed her arms and bit her lip, looking up at him with a twinkle in her icy blue eyes as he took her in. "Do you know," he began as he slid his hands down to her chest and started to undo the buttons on her coat, "how hard it was to keep my hands off you all night?" Her coat had fallen to the floor, leaving her in a full-length rosy pink dress that had become a few inches too long since removing her heels. It matched the lipstick that was now smeared across her pretty mouth, smiling all the way up to her sparkling blue eyes- eyes that he'd been getting lost in since they were in college. He stood there in awe as she grew antsy and impatient.

"Well you're doing a pretty damn good job keeping your hands off me now," she sassed. He took the hint and stepped forward to embrace her once more, but she playfully ducked beneath his arms and dashed into his office. He followed her after kicking off his shoes and dropping his coat on top of hers in the middle of the entry.

"I was gonna play hard to get," she said, approaching him as he entered the office, "buuuuut I changed my mind." She pulled her hair around one side and turned around. "Unzip."

He complied with her simple demand and unzipped the back of her dress, then took his time sliding one shoulder off, leaning down and kissing her newly exposed skin, then working up her neck to the base of her ear. She reached up to place a hand tenderly on his cheek, turning her head and pulling his lips to hers. She pressed her ass into his groin and received a soft groan of approval in response. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and turned her body to face him, inching his fingers around to her butt and pulling her close against his growing arousal.

She slid her other shoulder out of the dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in matching black underwear as she went to work on Henry's button down. He eagerly freed himself from his shirt while Elizabeth made quick work of his pants, taking his boxers down at the same time. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms briefly, taking a few steps forward and setting her on the empty desktop. He stood between her legs and smothered her chest with hot, wet kisses, taking her bra down one strap at a time before unhooking the clasp and removing it completely.

Henry took another moment to step back and marvel at the woman in front of him sitting patiently on his desk wearing nothing but her damp black panties. "Have I reminded you lately how lucky I am to come home every night with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"I don't know," she teased, "the French ambassador was pretty hot and she had her eyeballs on you ALL night. I'd do her." She winked at him and leaned back, placing her hands on the desk and shifting her weight to her arms.

"I'd do you," Henry countered playfully, disregarding her remark about the French ambassador. She wasn't nearly as gorgeous as his wife and he couldn't even remember seeing her there; his eyes had been glued to Elizabeth for the entirety of the event.

Elizabeth tossed her hair and spread her legs slightly, "Please do," she said in response to his suggestion, and he stepped toward her once more. He returned to his place between her legs and lightly pushed her down so she was laying on the desk in front of him. She gasped slightly as her bare back came into contact with the cold surface of the desk; it sent a chill down her spine. Henry leaned down to lavash the expanse of her belly, each hand finding a breast above his head to massage. He squeezed and pinched, and Elizabeth reached down to his head, pulling his mouth over one of her nipples and letting out a shaky breath as he began to tease her with his tongue.

He placed a hand on either side of her head and his lips returned to hers, tonguing and sucking at her mouth as he rolled his hips forward to press against her heat. "Mmmh," she sighed, approving of the new pressure between her legs. The only thing separating them was thin, soaked piece of cloth. That was when their slow roaming hands became urgent, grabbing and skimming and pulling hair. Henry stood to remove the lacey underwear and guided himself to her entrance.

He used his tip to caress her bundle of nerves until she was squirming underneath him, craving him. "Oh come on Henry," she whined, "fuck me already."

"What, no sweet lovemaking tonight?" He spoke in a low, heated tone; he was taunting her, "You don't want me to carry you bridal style to the bedroom and continue to shower your body with soft kisses, teasing you and-"

"We can do that later! Right now I'm drunk and horny and I just want you to fuck me!" She cut him off. He grinned down at her and shrugged, positioned himself, and then thrust powerfully into her. She arched her back and shouted, "yES!" He grabbed her waist to hold her in place, hitting just the right angle. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to fuck her just as badly as she wanted to be fucked, he just liked when she said it and she knew it all too well.

He picked up the pace and had her cursing his name in no time. She tangled one hand into her own hair and used the other to play with a breast. Henry moved one hand from her waist to give attention to her other breast and continued to move deep inside of her; he could feel her pulsing around him and they moaned in unison as they came over the edge at the same time.

Elizabeth sat up breathless and kissed him passionately. "Now," she whispered into his mouth, smiling as he sucked on her lower lip, "you can carry me bridal style into the bedroom and continue to shower me with soft kisses."

And that's just what he did.


End file.
